sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade
Info Bio: Kanade excels at studies, but is not good at sports. She is something of an idol in her school. She dreams of being a patissier when she grows up, and taking over her parents’ cupcake shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats, with a fetish for their paws. Kanade is very mature, but can also be quite stubborn. Kanade is very calm and quiet-natured, a huge contrast to Hibiki. She is also an expert on elegance and maturity to purse her goals. Despite her womanly nature, she can be stubborn and refuses to admit she’s wrong. Most say she’s scary when she’s angered. Being calm, she tends to have a mother-figure. Despite being stern, she does cares for others deeply and doesn’t realize why her fussing tends to push them away. With the power to make sweets, she uses it to make people happy and bake them with the goodness of her heart. She wants to make her sweets for everybody but too much to not hurt their stomachs and their feelings. Magic Power: Making sweets Witchmark: Cupcake with a spoon Fave Color: Frosting white, pink Fave Food: Her cupcakes Fave Drink: Vanilla shake Fave Music: Classic Fave Class: Home Ike Fashion Passion: Sugar-and-spicy Fave Pet: Sugarinspice Friends: Candelaria, Erimentha, Konatina, Wendiana, Skullgalella, Kimberlina, Akira, Hibiki (best friend), Kittibella, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. History: When Hibiki and Kanade were young, they used to be best friends and played together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. This all changed after their school entrance ceremony. Hibiki was waiting for her under a sakura tree, where they had promise to meet on the first day of school so they could go to school together, but Kanade never showed up. When Hibiki got to school, she saw Kanade had completely forgotten and was talking and laughing with other people, But in reality, Kanade didn’t forget. Instead, they had both had a misunderstanding each other and waited under different trees. When Hibiki visited the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she meet Ellen who turned back into Siren and attack her. Hummy appeared before them. When their record, a symbol of their childhood friendship was turned into Negatone which angers them and their heart emblems turn into Modules which allows them to transform into Pretty Cures. Yet they couldn’t harmonized with each other making them detransform. When they finally got their misunderstanding fixed when there were two girls with the similar problems, they finally became Pretty Cures and defeat the Negatone. On the way, Siren finally became a Pretty Cure, Cure Beat and the mysterious Cure Muse finally revealed her identify; Ako Shirabe. Working together, they finally defeated Noise. When Hummy discovered their witch magic, she told them about the magical school. Before they could decide, Cure Beat and Cure Muse destroy and fights them. As Hibiki and Kanade as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm were about to finish them, they were surprised to find out it was their goodbye present for them. Kanade was a bit angered but Hibiki sees it as a good present. After a while, they accepted it and they left for the school. Not too long, Hibiki cried in Kanade’s arms about leaving. When they arrived at the school, they meet the rest of the main characters. They also got their capes and powers with the help of their Modules. They and the others arrived at the Grand Hall and with the help of Asuna, they got their pets. And after meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Kimberlina predicted that their school year will be awesome! Quote: "I‘ll show you my spirited recipe! I can make sweets to make you smile… but eat too much" Spell: Sugar and Spice! And everything neat! Magixacadabra! Let me make sweets! Appearance Category:Witches Category:Precure